


Love Story

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, M/M, Masquerade, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending a masquerade ball, Brian never thought to find his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “[Love Story](http://youtu.be/8xg3vE8Ie_E)” by Taylor Swift and its music video.

Carnival season in Venice was always a sight to behold.  While the common folks spent the night celebrating in the streets, the wealthy indulged in private parties at the mansions around the city.

At one such gathering in the home of a distinguished Lord was where Brian found himself.  Granted, he hadn’t exactly been invited, but he had grown up with the skills to blend in anywhere he went and he used it to his advantage.  His attire wasn’t as expensive as many of those in attendance but still high-end enough to pass muster.  That meant he had access to the rich and powerful of the city on a night they would be leaving themselves vulnerable to his charms- and his quick hand.

For the time being he was perched on the upper floor, leaning on the railing and looking down at the entry hall.  He had been observing people arriving, looking to find the best targets among them for pilfering pockets.  The adjoining ballroom was filling up and he could see the whirl of color as people danced and socialized.

There was one guest in particular that had caught Brian’s eye.  He was standing in the main hall speaking with a few others.  The way he held himself was pure confidence and the air about him spoke of power- and not just the financial kind, which he certainly had given his attire.

His doublet was charcoal grey with golden accents and a pale purple undershirt peeked out from between the open section of vest.  Even his trousers were dark, almost black, with leather cuffs from wrist to mid-forearm to match.  It was a strange choice for Carnival where people tended to stick to bright colors and over the top accessories.  This man though chose to even forgo a more traditional jacket, instead opting for a half cape that was the same grey with gold embroidering the edges.  Its placement hanging from his left shoulder told Brian he was most likely concealing a weapon as well.

The man smirked, a sly grin that matched his half mask which was made to look like a fox’s face.  It suited him Brian thought.

He couldn’t explain it, but the stranger had him curious.  Mind made up, Brian decided to head back downstairs.  It was time to join the party.

* * *

Carter swiped a goblet of wine from a servant’s tray, toasting his present company before excusing himself.  They weren’t really the companionship he was looking for that night and were starting to bore him on top of things.

He moved towards the ballroom, hovering just in the doorway.  Feeling eyes on him, Carter turned and saw a man coming down the grand staircase had an eye on him.  He was rather pretty, carrying himself with an easy grace.  In fact he seemed just Carter’s type and he hid a smile by taking a sip of wine.

The man stopped at the base of the stairs, a hand on the railing as he didn’t even bother hiding the fact he was looking.  His attire was rather simple but flattering.  High boots were worn over top his black trousers- both appearing more suited to riding horses than attending a ball.  The royal blue doublet was embroidered with a stylish pattern in black, the color bringing out his eyes.  They were the color of the sea, set behind an off-white half mask with scrolled gold paint.

There was no helping it- Carter decided to be coy, giving the blonde a smile before disappearing into the crowded ballroom.

* * *

Brian cursed under his breath, unbelieving that he just lost the guy like that.  Slipping into the hall, he kept to the edges of the dance floor.  Weaving expertly through the guests like water, his keen eyes searched for the Fox.  What was it about the man that was so very intriguing?  No matter, Brian had been challenged and he was more than up to answering it.

It wasn’t as though the other man was hiding.  Brian found him easily enough talking to a trio of ladies who were batting their eyes at him behind their ornate masks.  A grin crossed the blonde’s face, sliding up behind the stranger and placing his lips close to his ear.  “There you are _Volpe_.”

The man turned partly to face him, a warm smile spreading across his face.  Giving him a pointed once-over the man greeted him in return.  “ _Buonasera, Bello.”_ His hand took hold of Brian’s, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of his knuckles.  It lingered just a hair longer than to be innocent, making Brian smirk.

“Bello, huh?”  Volpe simply inclined his head.

Another song started, an enchanting slow ballad that filled the halls.  “Would you care to dance?”  Brian only hesitated for a moment but it was long enough for Volpe to chuckle.  “This isn’t Florence,” he reasoned.

They had all heard about the formation of the Office of the Night, a special branch of the authorities specifically devoted to cracking down on sodomy.  Only a few years ago a relationship between two men wouldn’t have been blinked at.  But it was true that Florence was far from Venice, which meant far from the danger the branch posed.

Volpe took a step back towards the dance floor, pulling at Brian’s hand as he did so.  “Come on,” he pressed.  “Isn’t that the point in Carnival?  Partaking in all manner of _pleasure_?”  The final word rolled off his tongue like pure sin.

Brian grinned back, stepping up into the brunette’s space in acceptance to his offer.  “You make a valid argument Volpe.”  Anonymity was his friend that evening, all manner of vices to be savored.  Even if it was only for a night, Brian would take full advantage.

* * *

Rather pleased with himself for talking his new Bello into dancing, Carter pulled him in close.  He decided to take the lead, the blonde following his steps easily.  It seemed his grace wasn’t limited to the way he moved through a crowd either.

“You dance like an angel,” he complimented, watching the shy smile that crossed the blonde's face.  He could almost see a blush, making Carter grin smugly.

As Carter’s hand slid lower down his back, Bello commented in return, “Does that make you a demon?”  His voice dropped lower, suggestive, “Tempting me to sin?”

“Sinful things indeed,” Carter purred into his ear.  He pressed a kiss to the corner of Bello’s jaw, hearing the prolonged intake of breath.

Still, it didn’t scare the man off as he replied, “I suppose I’ll have to pass on confession then.”

Carter’s laughter was rich and warm, something that he rarely found himself able to do these days.  It was uncanny how much brighter things looked with this stranger near him.  He looked into pools of deep blue eyes, an honest smile on his face.  It was the most open he’d felt in years.

After a few more dances, one of which his Bello led, he suggested they retire to the main hall to indulge in some refreshments.  Carter was pleased when the blonde twinned their arms together, standing close as they enjoyed the wine offered to them.  Ignoring the rest of the guests, the pair kept to themselves in a quiet corner, sharing small-talk that felt anything but trifle and mundane.

“I have an idea,” Bello mentioned, taking Carter’s glass and placing them both onto a passing tray.  “Forget this place.  We should go find ourselves a _real_ party.”  His grin was bright and infectious.  “The street festivals are the proper way to celebrate.”

Offering his hand, Carter found himself replying, “Lead the way Bello.”

* * *

Brian was having an incredibly fun time with his Volpe as they meandered through the street festival.  The air was alive with music and laughter, far more spirited than the elitist party they had left behind.  Fingers twinned together, Brian glanced over his shoulder as they squeezed past a group of revelers, catching grey-blue eyes.  He smiled without thought, admitting to being more than intrigued by his new companion.

The night was drawing to a close Brian knew.  Perhaps that was the reason he decided to act, pulling Volpe into an alleyway and pressing him against the wall.  Cloaked in shadow, Brian pressed their lips together.  The brunette reacted immediately, hands coming up to hold his face as he tilted his head to kiss right back.

Reversing their positions, Volpe pressed him hard against the building.  “The name’s Carter,” he mentioned before slotting their mouths together again.  Brian’s tongue pushed into the man’s mouth, moaning softly when the kiss deepened with enthusiasm.

“Brian,” he breathed out in turn when they were forced to part for air.

The pair stared at each other for awhile before Carter made a move, reaching up to take off Brian’s mask.  His eyes widened slightly, a soft breath coming from his mouth.  “I was right to call you _Bello_ ,” he mused.

Brian’s hands clasped the edge of other’s mask.  Without it to block his features, the blonde was taken back by Carter’s own beauty.  The man was ruggedly handsome with a sharp jawline and strong cheekbones.  Wryly, Brian countered, “And _Volpe_ indeed fits you as well.”

Carter chuckled before looking at him fondly, fingers twining into his hair.  “I’m not interested in just some Carnival fling with you Brian,” he admitted.

Smiling brightly, Brian answered, “Me either.”  Carter was grinning as he leaned in to kiss him.  It was slower this time, tender and wanting- not just to take but to _give_.  Brian wasn’t usually one for overly romantic notions but in this he would make an exception.  There was no doubt in his mind that their meeting had been fate.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Bolting up in bed, Brian looked at his surroundings in confusion.  It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. It was the boathouse in Miami, not some old Venetian estate. It had been a dream, just a dream.

Rome walked in, sighing.  “Would you get yo lazy ass up?  We’re s’pposed to be meetin’ with Verone,” he reminded.  Brian muttered that he was moving, his friend disappearing with a grumble.

As he moved around the room, gathering up some clothes, his mind was reeling.  For a dream it had seemed so real.  Sliding on a pair of jeans, Brian’s brows furrowed.  There was no way it had all been simply imagined.  Pulling a t-shirt over his head, Brian ended up smiling.

He decided he wanted to have his Volpe in this lifetime as well.

When he walked into Verone's mansion, the brunette turned to him with a look of recognition and a warm smile. Brian stepped easily into his personal space, returning the grin as Carter kissed the back of his knuckles and murmured, "Bello."

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note on historical accuracy… No the half mask was not a thing back in the Renaissance but I took creative license so we could see our babies smile.  However, the Office of the Night was indeed a real thing.  Prior to its inception, homosexuality in Italy- like most of Europe- wasn’t anything to make a big deal of.  It wasn’t until the Catholic Church’s influence came into play that things like the Office of the Night started to pop up, causing a shift in social normalcy.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
